Hide and Seek with the Police Cadets
by Hellflores
Summary: A few weeks after Brody and MacArthur tickling hangout, she and Sanders were finishing off daily jog routine when Sanders popped a suggestion of them having a fun game of Hide and Seek but with a fun twist. What could it be, read and out find.


**This is a suggestion from the user who kindly requested that Brody x MacArthur tickle fic. Now then, this is a suggestion and I thought about it. Being honest, working on a tickle fic was kind of fun, so… I decided to take on her suggestion. I hope you all will like it. **

It was a few weeks after Brody and MacArthur little tickle hangout at his house. Since then, MacArthur and Brody grew a closer bond and it helped them understand one another and how they care for each other.

It was an October afternoon, MacArthur and her Police Cadet partner, Sanders, were finishing up their routine police academy jog that their teachers and attendings ask them to do on a daily basic to help them stay in shape if they ever become official police officers. "Hey Sanders, you feeling that burn?" MacArthur said, feeling a bit tired and sweating, wearing police cadet training sweater and sweatpants while Sanders was feeling a bit more tired than her larger and more aggressive partner.

"Yeah… I am. But… how aren't you that tired?" Sanders said, stopping for a second while breathing in and out as MacArthur just smirked and said, 'Gloats… those are my gloat muscle helping me out, chicken legs.' Sanders rolled her eyes while she and MacArthur continued their jog for another 30 minutes until they soon finally stop. "Okay, I think that's enough." Sanders said, breathing tiredly while MacArthur was breathing a bit as well but wasn't super exhausted. 'Alright then. That was good jog, am I right?' Sanders nodded but wiped away her sweat from her forehead as they walked their way back to their apartment.

The Cadets soon returned to their apartment, removing their sweaters and their sweatpants, changing into dark blue ling pants while MacArthur wore a black sweatshirt while Sanders wore a gray one. "Good jog today, partner." MacArthur said while drinking an energy drink while Sanders sigh a bit and drank a bottle of water. 'Guess so, but I still need to be more energized and not get tired too easily. I mean… I didn't get tired or give up during the race.' MacArthur then said, "Because there was something that was worth all of that running… the million dollars. We were so close but… Geoff and Sweet Cheeks got the better of us." Sanders soon chuckled a bit, 'You mean Brody, right?' MacArthur soon realized she called Brody 'Sweet Cheeks' in front of Sanders and just blushed. "Yeah… I meant Brody."

Sanders smiled and said, "You know, that whole race was worth everything we been through. Dealing with those Ice Jerks, surviving crazy obstacles, meeting all those new people and plus… we did get a bit closer as partners, am I right?" MacArthur smirked and fist bumped with Sanders, 'So true, it was all worth it… but that million dollars would have been better.' The two soon started laughing until they stopped. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, just thinking… maybe you and I can… I don't know play a nice round of hide and seek?" MacArthur raised an eyebrow, 'Hide and seek? Isn't that like for kids?' Sanders soon said, "Maybe but think of it like a way to help stay hidden if we ever get an assignment that needs us to stay… in the shadows without anyone knowing we're there." This made MacArthur skip a beat and smile.

"Okay then, sounds like a good idea." Sanders smiled a bit, 'Great. So… who's going to be hiding first?' The two ponder until MacArthur soon suggest, "How about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors; winner hides first." Sanders only nodded as they got ready. "Here we go! Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" They both shouted as Sanders threw rock while MacArthur did the same. "Tie go again. Rock, Paper, Scissors; SHOOT!" Sanders threw scissors while MacArthur threw rock. "Ha, I won. You have to count first." Sanders just nodded, covered her eyes and turned around. "Count to 20, okay?" Sanders replied back, 'Okay, fine.' Sanders soon started counting down to 20 in a slow pace while MacArthur quickly searched for a hiding spot.

"Okay… hiding spot, where's a good one?" MacArthur tied their bedroom, but it wasn't good enough. She then tried the bathroom, but she thought it would be too obvious. She soon overheard Sanders saying, 'I'm up to 10. You better be hiding now. 10…11…12' MacArthur started thinking to herself until… she figured out the perfect hiding spot. "I know where to hide." MacArthur hurried herself while Sanders soon finished her count. '18…19…20! Ready or not, here I come!' Sanders shouted as she started seeking MacArthur. 'Alright then… let's see where you're at.' Sanders looked in the bathroom… but didn't find her. She then searched through the kitchen… but no sign of MacArthur. She then started looking for her in their bedroom but… she wasn't there either. 'Hmm… where could she be?' Sanders soon enough started looking inside their garage. 'Where could she be?' Sanders soon enough focused her hearing to see if she could hear MacArthur. Until… she soon heard soft mumbling. 'Hmm?' Sanders soon stared at a carter, shaking a bit.

"Hehehehe." Sanders smirked to herself while soon pulling out a feather she grabbed from her pillow. "I wonder where MacArthur could be at. Oh, where could she be hiding?" MacArthur soon started mumbling to herself, making the crate she was hiding in shake. "Hehehehe…" Sanders soon enough looked behind the crate and saw MacArthur. "HA! Found you, MacArthur!" MacArthur looked impressed as she stood up. 'Good job, Sanders. You found me, now that's-huh?' MacArthur soon stopped when she noticed the feather in her partner's hand. 'Why you have that?' MacArthur asked while Sanders smirked to herself and said, "Nothing really… except for THIS!" Sanders soon started wiggling the feather against MacArthur's side, causing the bad cop cadet to slowly laugh very badly. 'Hehehe, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA! OH NO, STOP THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!' MacArthur tumble down onto her behind while Sanders kneel down and kept tickling her.

"Nope! I remember you were very ticklish so… I decided to add this in. If you are found, you get to be tickled! So, I am not stopping until I want to, so take it, MacArthur!" Sanders soon used her hands and wiggled her fingers behind MacArthur's armpits, making her laugh even more. 'No! Hahahaha, stop it! Hahahahaha! I mean it! HAHAHAHAHAHA, OHOHOHOHOHOH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Sanders giggled to herself, never seeing her partner like this was making her laugh too. "Hehehehe, never saw this side of you, partner!' Sanders soon moved the feather onto MacArthur's stomach while she used her hand and removed MacArthur's shoe and started tickling her there, causing MacArthur to laugh even more while her face turned redder than an apple. 'Hahahahaha! Sanders, please, just stop it! Hahahahahahaha!' MacArthur pleaded but Sanders refused to stop. "Not yet…." Sanders soon got too playful, pulled up her partner's sweatshirt and soon blew a raspberry onto her stomach, making her laugh even worse. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' MacArthur laughed harder than a crazed clown while Sanders kept blowing raspberries onto her stomach.

About 5 minutes later, Sanders stopped the tickling. "Okay… that's enough." MacArthur sighed in relief while breathing in and out exhaustedly. 'Thank god! Give me… a second.' MacArthur slowly started regaining her breathing while slowly standing back up. "Hehehe, I got you good, partner." MacArthur chuckled to herself a bit while regaining her breath. 'Yeah… you did. But… I'll get you back soon, partner. That's a promise I always do whenever someone tickles me.' Sanders look a bit concern, seeing that MacArthur was smirking and slightly glaring. "Hehehe, okay then." The Cadets soon returned to the living room as MacArthur soon covered her eyes, turned around and sat down on the couch. 'Alright… my turn to seek you, Sanders. Start hiding now!' Sanders nodded and looked for a hiding spot when MacArthur started counting… but a bit faster. '.5' Sanders wide her eyes in shock as she hurried herself to find a hiding spot. "Crap! Not good." Sanders soon enough found one that she believed was good enough as she hid inside it. Once she did, MacArthur was finishing her counting. '18.19.20. Ready or not, here I come!'

Sanders remained quiet and still while MacArthur started seeking for her partner. "Where could she be?" MacArthur searched in the kitchen but there was no sign of her, she then looked in the living room but there wasn't a sign of her anywhere. "Where is she?" MacArthur soon searched their bedroom, looked under the bed but didn't see her there. "Hmm?" MacArthur soon started smelling the air, trying to get her scent. "She somewhere, I can smell her." MacArthur smelt harder, getting a scent of coconut in the air. "Coconut? Wait a second, she uses coconut shampoo. Hehehe, I know where she's at!" Sanders look worried but remained quiet and still until… MacArthur opened the closet door and found her. "Find out, Sanders!" Sanders sighed as she exits the closet, 'How'd you find me?' MacArthur chuckled and said, "You always shampoo your hair with a coconut-based shampoo, always smelt it after you shower." Sanders rolled her eyes, until MacArthur stopped her before she walked away.

"Oh no you don't! You forgot something?" MacArthur pulled out a feather, making Sanders look very concern, 'Uh oh…' Sanders struggled to get away, but MacArthur pinned her down onto the bed, smirking and glaring. "Payback time, Sanders!" MacArthur soon started wiggling the feather around Sanders' armpit while her hand started tickling her sides, making Sanders laugh very badly. 'Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! MacArthur, ahahahahaha, stop it!' Sanders pleaded through her laughter, but MacArthur refused to stop. "No way, Sanders! I said whenever I get tickled, I always get my payback on the person who tickled me! Besides, you said the person who is found gets tickled so take it, Sanders." MacArthur increased her tickling, started moving the feather towards Sanders' stomach and hips while her hand soon started tickling her feet after removing her shoe. This made Sanders laugh out loud and like a hyena while her face turned as red as a lobster. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahahahahaha! OHOHOHOHOHOH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Sanders was unable to speak because of her laughter, so MacArthur didn't have to hear her pleads to stop. "Hehehehehe, take it Sanders, I ain't stopping until you had enough." MacArthur soon pulled up Sanders' sweatshirt as she started blowing raspberries onto Sanders stomach. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEAR GOD, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Sanders soon pleaded but MacArthur refuse to stop as she kept wiggling the feather on her armpit and blew raspberries on Sanders' stomach.

Almost 5 minutes later, MacArthur stopped her tickling while Sanders started breathing and gasping for air. "Finally, you stopped. Give me… a moment please." MacArthur chuckled while moving away as Sanders sat up and started breathing in and out so she can regain her breathing. 'Hehehe, payback is served.' MacArthur crossed her arms as Sanders slowly regained her breathing and stood up. "That was fun game… and you got me good, MacArthur." MacArthur nodded while nudging Sanders' arm a bit. 'Yeah, that was fun. Wanna get something to eat?' Sanders nodded, "Sure… sounds alright to me."

Moments later, Sanders and MacArthur order burgers and also two large cups of soda as they were eating them. "Mmm! This is a good burger, right Sanders?" MacArthur said with her mouth full of burger while Sanders swallowed her bite and said, 'Yeah, these are some pretty good burgers.' Sander took a bite while MacArthur drank some of her soda. "Anyway… that hide and seek game was pretty fun. It did help me learn to be quieter and stay in complete still if I want to remain hidden." Sanders nodded while drinking her soda as she said, 'Yeah. It also helped me understand that I need to make sure that I am not found through smelling, like how you found me.' MacArthur chuckled while eating her burger. 'But the tickling… maybe I shouldn't have added that in.' MacArthur shook her head and said, "No way! It was a fun addition, I like being tickled, plus it was fun tickling you, Partner. Never knew you laugh that hard." Sanders rolled her eyes while her face blushed a bit. 'Hahaha, very funny. At least I don't snort like a pig when I laugh.' MacArthur blushed and said, "Don't even mention that at all." Sanders laughed while eating her burger while MacArthur rolled her eyes and nearly finished her burger. 'Anyway, maybe we can try again another time, but maybe next time… we try to find better hiding spots, okay?' MacArthur nodded while fist bumping with Sanders. "Definitely. Let's do it again, next time."

**Done! This was a lot of fun to work on. I hoped you all enjoyed this. I'll see you again next time, bye :)**


End file.
